Swan Princess DGrayman Style
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What the Title Says
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue

Once upon a time there were a pair of beautiful twins born in the kingdom of London. One a young boy named Allen and a young girl named Allena. They looked a bit different but were twins. Allen had white hair while Allena had black hair with faint white streaks. The father, King Mana was so proud to have such wonderful children.

At the day of their birth, His close friend, the queen of the Japanese Kingdom, came with her 5 year old son. He had long dark navy hair that reached to his shoulders and gray eyes. His mother pushed him a bit forward and he continued towards the crib where the twins were at.

He looked at the small girl and smiled faintly as he pulled a golden locket on a silver chain. Allena looked at it then giggled as she grabbed onto it and Kanda softly tossed it at her. Allena giggled as she played with the necklace.

When Kanda gave her the necklace, Mana and Kanda's mother, Yuki, got the same idea. When they got a bit older they would meet every summer and which hopes they would fall in love. Then both the English country and Japanese Kingdom would be united.

One Stood in the way of their plans, The Noah Tykki Miki. He planned for many years to over throw King Mana and take his kingdom for himself. But one day Tykki's plans were stopped and he was forbidden to step foot in his kingdom ever again.

When Tykki was banished he said," I'm not thought with you Mana!! Someday I'll get my powers back and when I do...Everything you own...Everything you love...Will.Be.Mine!!"

Mana just glared at him and motioned him to leave. Most people thought Mana was too kind to him. But as the years past Tykki's threat was forgotten. Then Focused on the day that Kanda and Allena would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

FINALLY!!

I'm Sorry It took so long!

Anyway You know I don't own anything besides Allena so yea

STORY START!!

* * *

Chapter two: This is My Idea

The sounds of trumpets filled young 6 year old Allena's ears as she and her father came up to the giant Japanese palace that belonged to Queen Yuki and Prince Kanda. Allena wore a small pink kimono because Mana wanted to be respectful to Yuki and her hair went to her neck as the white streaks were slightly more visable. Her eyes were green like emeralds and she held her father as they galloped over to the radiant Queen Yuki and her son.

Kanda was behind her his arms crossed and his long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and he wore a navy kimono and pants. Kanda kept his head turned away as Mana and Allena came to them and Mana said," Dear Yuki...As lovely as ever...And Who might this strapping young lad be? Young Prince Kanda No doupt..." He winked to her as he got of his horse.

Yuki bowed to him and said," Welcome to our Fair kingdom King Mana as to you young princess..." Allena was lifted off Mana's horse and placed on the ground as she shyly played with her hands. Mana smiled at her and pushed her forward.

Yuki smiled and said," Go on Kanda..."

"Mother..." he said not wanting to go.

"Kanda!" she said looking at him

Kanda then went forward as Allena did.

" Hello Princess Allena...I'm _very_ pleased to meet you" Kanda said with sarcasim in his voice.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Kanda" she said bowing politely as Kanda ran off. Yuki pointed back at her and he obeyed turning back to a slightly mad princess. Kanda took her hand and Allena glared at him as he kissed it then said," Yuck!" and wiped his mouth.

Kanda: _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

_I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box _

_Allena looked at him and put up her fists and made Kanda back away_

Allena: _He looks conceited _

Kanda: _What a total bummer _

Both: _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

Kanda _So happy you could come_

Allena _So happy to be here_

Both _How I'd like to run_

Allena _This is not my idea_

Kanda _This isn't my idea_

Both _Of fun _

**_their inside and Allena and Kanda are fighting with wooden swords as Mana and Yuki talked_**

Queen Yuki _The children seem to get along quite nicely_

King Mana _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

Queen Yuki _My dear King Mana, that's my point precisely_

King Mana _It's such good parenting_

Queen Yuki _And politics_

_So happy we agree_

King Mana _I think we've got a deal_

Queen Yuki _Kanda's quite a catch_

King Mana _This is my idea_

Queen Yuki _This is my idea_

Both _Of a match _

**_It's been couple a years now, Allena is now 9, she has longer hair and she had it in a low ponytail._**

King Mana _Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep Kanda waiting_

Allena_ I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick_

**_Kanda's now 11, he has longer hair and it was in a high ponytail_**

Queen Yuki _She soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect you're showing_

**_Kanda was practicing swordsmenship with a real sword on a dummy that looked like Allena and he sliced the dummy's head off_**

Kanda _To make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick _

King Mana _One day Prince Kanda will be her intended_

Queen Yuki _Splendid _

**_Allena stayed on the ship but Kanda and his friend Lavi shot a tomato at her and she glared down at them_**

Kanda _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_

Allena _Hey fellas, wait up!_

Lavi _Quick, put on some speed_

Kanda _When picking teams_

**_Kanda and Lavi ran up to their treehouse and pulled up the ladder before Allena could come up_**

Lavi _Or friends_

Kanda _I never choose her_

Lavi _You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read_

**_Lavi then pulled out a sign that said _No girls**

Allena _This really isn't fair_

Boys _We really couldn't care_

Allena _Boys, it's all or none_

_**Allena kicked the beam that supported it and it fell down**_

_This is not my idea_

Boys _This isn't my idea_

Kids: _Of fun _

Chorus _Long before they met_

_Kanda and Allena_

_Were destined to be wedded_

_However anyone could see_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree_

_Was that the very thought of summertime_

_Was dreaded_

_**Kanda was 15 now and he had longer hair and more built. Allena was 13 and she had longer hair to past her shoulders.**_

Kanda _She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

Lavi _I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up_

Kanda _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten_

Allena _I think I've won again_

_**Allena had 4 aces and Kanda groaned when he lost again to her**_

Boys _Every time she's won_

Allena _This is my idea_

Kanda _This isn't my idea_

Both _Of fun_

Chorus _We need a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry_

**_Kanda is groaning as he saw her leave but a tomato came flying at him and Allena tossed into the ocean_**

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

King Mana _What if Allena doesn't go for the merger?_

Queen Yuki _Urge her!_

**_Kanda was 18 now and had really long hair, with a well built body. Allena was now 16 and she had short hair again. At the same time their parents wanted to talk with them but they closed their doors and kept it locked  
_**

Both _For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September_

Kanda _All their pushing and annoying hints_

**_Kanda was being pushed to the ball room_**

Allena _I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

_**Allena was pulled there and pushed into the ball room **_

Kanda _I can do much better I am sure_

Allena _He's so immature_

**_Allena and Kanda turned to each other and they were surprised at how much the other changed_**

Allena _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

**_Allena blushed at Kanda, he was really handsome now and she felt her heart skip a beat_**

Kanda _She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_And somehow suddenly became a swan_

_**Kanda's eyes widened at Allena's beauty as a woman.**_

Allena _So happy to be here_

**_Allena slowly bowed to him_**

Kanda _'Til now I never knew_

**_Kanda did the same_**

Both _It is you I've been dreaming of_

Kanda _This is my idea_

Allena _This is my idea_

**_Mana and Yuki came in and smiled at them_**

Chorus _What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion_

_This is my idea (This is my idea)_

_Such a good idea (Such a good idea)_

_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion_

_This is exactly my idea_

_Of love_

**_Kanda and Allena started to dance together _**

Allena_ This is my idea_

Kanda _This is my idea_

Both _This is my idea_

_Of love_

_**They slowly leaned in and ended their dance with a loving and soft kiss**_


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY!!!

I've kept you waiting for long enough!!

I've been busy and stuff so I didn't have much time.

Disclaimer:

(c) Not Mine!

Allena and story idea (c) mine

Story line (c) Not mine!

* * *

Chapter three: The Great Animal

Kanda pulled away from Allena and softly smiled then took her hand.

"Arrange the Marriage."

Yuki almost cried out with joy and held onto Mana who was also very happy. Everyone in the room was cheering for them and Bak, Yuki's musican conductor, started the band.

Allena then said," Wait." Everyone in the room froze to hear her.

"What? Your all I ever wanted...your beautiful Allena."

"Thank you Kanda. But what else?"

"What Else?" Kanda repeated a bit surprised.

"Is Beauty that All that matters to you?" she asked. Her father shaking his head and she just scoffed slightly.

Kanda was speechless as his mother said," Kanda...What else?"

Kanda couldn't think of what to say so he said," What else...is there?"

Bak sounded like a buzzer as he gave the thumbs down to his answer. Yuki felt like she was going to cry and Mana sighed as Allena looked down.

Outside the castle Allena and Mana were getting ready to leave.

"Well...we tried Yuki...We can't say we didn't try...Say goodbye Allena.."

Allena was on her own horse and she looked back at Kanda then said," Good-bye..."

Mana urged on," Good-bye..."

Allena completed," Prince Kanda..."

Yuki nudged Kanda, who had his arms folded, and Kanda said as his arms unfolded," Mother..."

"Kanda..." she whispered firmly.

Kanda groaned and said," good-bye Princess..." Allena with her father left the kingdom. Kanda watched her leave sadly. Yuki walked away from him saying," All these Years of Planning....WASTED!!!"

Later that day Kanda was up in a tower getting a leture from Bak as he was playing chess with Lavi.

Bak said," Kanda-sama...She asked you...'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and You Say 'What Else is there?'!?!"

"It was Dumb...I know Bak..." He said as Lavi told him it was his turn. He made his move then Lavi smirked then said," You lost a queen Yuu."

He sighed and muttered leaning on the window sile," that's twice in one day..."

"Think Kanda-sama...you must like her for more then her beauty...." Bak said.

"of course I do! it's like...she's so...and...the way....am I right?" both Bak and Lavi were silent.

"I don't know how to say it!...I'll prove it....I'll prove my love to her!..Checkmate!" Lavi gasped looking at the chess board.

As this was going on, Allena and her father were going home. "I don't get it allena...What else did you want him to say?" Her father said.

"i need to know he loves me...for just being me...." she explained to him. Then the carriage stopped to a man up the road and when Allena's father went to look out to see what it was. The man turned into a creature and went at the carriage.

One of Mana's men came to Kanda's castle. Kanda, Lavi and Bak went to him and Kanda heard him mutter," We...were attacked...the...great...animal..."

He gasped then ran out grabbed his horse and went to the carriage. Bak called out for him to wait but it was too late.

He came to the carriage and it was torn and in pieces. He looked around for her. Then he found her father, Mana, on the ground in pain. "king mana..."

"Kanda..."

"what did this?" He asked concerned.

"It came.. so quickly...a great..Animal!" he said wincing softly.

"where's Allena?" he asked concerned for her.

"listen to me Kanda...it's not what it seems...It's Not what It seems..." he said desperately holding onto Kanda's shoulders tightly.

"what's not? Where is Allena?!" He asked looking around.

"Allena....Allena....A-Allena...i-is....G-...gone...." He then passed on. Kanda put his body down softly then stood up and cried out," ALLENA!!!!!"

* * *

What did you think? Please NO FLAMES!!

the next chapter will come soon I hope...


End file.
